Me and My Lovely but Idiot Brothers
by Liina Spark
Summary: Menyayanginya?Check. Selalu merawatnya?Tentu. Terlalu overprotective kepadanya?Sangat. Yaya menyayangi ke lima kakaknya karena merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Semenjak Yaya mulai berpergian bersama teman-temannya, ke lima kakak Yaya itu selalu mengkitunya diam-diam. Disaat itulah, dimulainya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. No pair,no yaoi. *maafsummarygaje


**HAAAI AUTHOR KEMBALI LAGII! HOREEE ! *saltodijurang**

**Ini ff kedua author! Hoyeee :3**

**Saya telah meminjam panggilan Aya dan Lintar dari Author Indrikyu88 dan NanasRabbit Fox, entah kenapa tapi lucu aja panggilannya jadi saya pinjam :3**

***Ya elah ngaku aja kalau author gak bisa buat nama panggilan kesayangan**

**Dan di ff ini, genrenya family ,humor, dan friendship!**

**Oh dan disini aku nge tag charactersnya cuma Yaya dan Boboiboy, soalnya kalau Yaya dan kelima elemental BBB di tag semua, gak bisa.**

**Dan mungkin disini tidak ada pair sama sekali.**

**Dan Summarynya tidak tahu kenapa, kok kepotong ._.**

**Daripada banyak cincong, ayo kita baca ff yang banyak typonya ini dan kegajean! *lho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Menyayanginya?Check. Selalu merawatnya?Tentu. Terlalu overprotective kepadanya?Sangat. Yaya menyayangi ke lima kakaknya karena merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Semenjak Yaya mulai berpergian bersama teman-temannya, ke lima kakak Yaya itu selalu mengkitunya diam-diam. Disaat itulah, dimulainya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. No pair,no yaoi. *maafsummarygaje**

**Warning : Boboiboy elemental siblings, Typo berserakan, Gaje, No Pair, No Yaoi, OOC (maybe), Mungkin ada OC nya *ndkjelasluthor!**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta **

**Happy reading !**

.

.

_**Chapter 1 : The 'Overprotective' mission**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Shhhht... diamlah!

"Aduh! Siapa sih yang menarik rambutku?!"

"Maaf, kak, nggak sengaja"

"Api! Kakimu mengenai kepalaku! Sakiit!"

"Eh.. hehehe maaf"

"Kalian bisa diam gak sih?!"

Yaah.. begitulah yang terjadi di balik semak-semak itu. 5 pemuda - Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Air, dan Api - yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak itu sedang menjalankan misi mereka.

Mereka menjalankan misi untuk menjaga adik mereka saat berpergian. Kali ini, adik mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bersama teman-temannya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, mereka memata-matai adiknya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Mereka bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak di taman itu. Oh, mungkin misi kali ini mereka kira akan 'lancar'. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak kepada mereka. Lihat saja...

"Lho, kemana mereka pergi?" Taufan segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak untuk melihat kemana adik dan teman-temannya yang sedang mereka mata-matai tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hey! Jangan keluarkan kepalamu!" Halilintar segera menarik paksa kembali kepala Taufan yang keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Kak Taufan benar, kemana mereka pergi?" Air segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak.

Alhasil, semua saudara-saudaranya pun ikut-ikut mengeluarkan kepala mereka untuk melihat apakah yang dikatakan oleh Air

"Iya, kemana ya mereka?"

"Oppa.."

"Shhh.. diamlah! Kita sedang mencarinya!"

"Siapa yang kalian cari?"

"Tentu saja Ya-" mereka tertegun karena yang menanyai mereka adalah suara perempuan dan yang selalu memanggil mereka 'oppa' adalah..

"Yaya?" mereka segera membalikkan badan mereka dan mendapati sang adik, Yaya sedang melipatkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap mereka dengan salah satu alis yang naik.

Sedangkan teman-teman Yaya hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka, sesekali menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Yaya menanyai mereka dengan tatatapan yang tajam.

"Uh..ohh...k-k-kau tahu, kita s-s-sedang berolahraga, ya berolahraga!" ujar Gempa yang memang kehabisan akal untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Berolahraga? Bukankan sekarang kalian lebih suka berolahraga di gym?" tanya Yaya dengan tatapan curiga.

"K-kau tahu, kita sedang ingin berolahraga di ruangan terbuka!" ujar Api sambil mendorong Taufan ke tanah untuk memeragakan olahraga _push-up_, sedangkan yang lainnya memeragakan olahraga yang lain.

Yaya menaikkan satu alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, kita sedang berolahraga, kau tahu bagaimana mungkin kita disini untuk memata-matai m- maksudku, y-ya begitu, ehehehe" ujar Taufan yang secara tidak sengaja membocorkan 'misi' nya dan saudara-saudaranya.

Alhasil, Taufan mendapatkan _death glare _dari 4 saudaranya.

Yaya hanya memutarkan matanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya, diikuti dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah Yaya dan teman-temannya pergi, semua langsung menatap Taufan dengan tajam. Dan Halilintar pun menjitak kepalanya itu.

"Aww..! Sakit kak!" Taufan meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau sangatlah 'ember bocor' Taufan, tak heran kau selalu tidak dipercaya oleh teman temanmu" ucap Api dengan spontan.

Taufan hanya mempout bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu jujur dan tidak bisa berkata bohong"

Saudara-saudaranya hanya memutar mata mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pasrah dan segera menuju ke rumah mereka.

Yup, misi 'menjaga adik' mereka gagal total.

=Me and My Lovely but Idiot Brothers=

Sesampainya Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air dirumah, mereka melihat cahaya lampu menyala di dalam rumahnya. Itu berarti, sang adik sudah berada di rumah.

Air segera membuka pintu rumah mereka dan masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti oleh ke emlat saudarnya. Disana mereka bisa melihat Yaya sedang menonton TV sambil memakan semangkok es krim.

"Aya..." Halilintar memanggil sang adik.

Tidak ada respon.

Mereka pun segera menghampiri Yaya, dan duduk mengitari sang adik. Mereka pun segera mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _terbaik yang mereka punya, untuk meluluhkan hati sang adik.

"K-kak, berhentilah! Kalian seperti anak anjing yang hilang" Yaya terkikik sambil mengambil satu sendok es krim, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Api yang memang berada didepannya.

Alhasil, Api pun terbatuk-batuk sambil menelan es krimnya. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya es krim itu sampai otaknya serasa membeku, sedangkan saudara-saudaranya tertawa melihat tingkah Api.

"Aya! Apakah kau ingin aku mati?!"

"Maaf, Oppa.."

"Hehe okee" Api tersenyum kepada adiknya itu.

"Aya, apakah kau marah kepada kita?" tanya Gempa seraya duduk disamping Yaya.

"Aku tidak marah, Kak. Hanya saja.. sedikit kesal. Kalian sudah mengikutiku selama 5 kali. Dan bisakah aku bersantai bersama teman-temanku tanpa pengawasan kalian? Apakah kalian tidak mempercayaiku?" gumam Yaya.

Kakak-kakaknya hanya terdiam. Mereka hanya ingin adik mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun. Mereka sangat ingin melindungi adik mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu, maafkan kakak. Kami hanya ingin agar bidadari kecil kita ini tidak terluka sedikitpun. Kau tahu, kami menyayangimu" ujar Taufan seraya mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Dan kita berjanji mulai dari sekarang, kita tidak akan mengikutimu lagi saat bersama teman-temanmu" ucap Air sambil tersenyum kepada Yaya.

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya, "Janji?"

"Iya, janji" ucap Air sambil mengelus kepala Yaya.

"Kau tahu kita sangat menyayangimu, dan kita tidak mau kehilanganmu, Aya" ujar Halilintar sambil merangkul sanga adik.

Yaya hanya terkekeh kecil, "Lintar Oppa, tidak biasanya begini. Hihihi.."

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan mencubit pipi sang adik kesayangannya itu.

"Awww sakit!" Yaya mengelus-elus pipinya yang mulai memerah karena cubitan sang kakak.

Kakak-kakaknya hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah laku sang adik.

"Jadi... " Taufan melirik saudara-saudaranya sambil tersenyum.

"Pelukaaan!" Ke lima saudara itu segera memeluk sang adik.

"KAAK! GAK BISA NAFAAS!" ujar Yaya yang berusaha melepas pelukan yang diberikan oleh ke lima kakaknya itu.

Malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan menonton film marathon, sampai-sampai mereka tertidur di depan sofa. Dengan posisi Halilintar yang duduk di sofa dan bersandaran tertidur pulas, dengan Yaya yang kepalanya berada di pangkuannya, dan kaki Yaya yang berada di pangkuan Gempa, yang memang tertidur duduk di sisi sofa lainnya.

Sedangkan yang lain, tidur di lantai dengan kaki Taufan yang mengenai kepala Api, tangan Api yang mengenai mulut Air, dan Air yang tidur dengan posisi normal.

Sebenarnya, Yaya belum bisa tidur. Toh, besok kan hari Minggu. Jadi, ia bisa tidur malam-malam.

Yaya tersenyum dan melihat ke lima kakaknya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Walaupun sifat mereka yang memang terlalu _overprotective _kepadanya.

Yah, setidaknya memiliki mereka adalah hal yang patut disyukuri bagi Yaya. Karena merekalah, moodnya menjadi lebih bahagia.

Yaya tersenyum dan segera memejamkan sampai 1 menit, ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan tangan Halilintar yang memeluknya.

**TBC or END?**

=Me and My Lovely but Idiot Brothers=

Oppa : "Kakak laki-laki" digunakan oleh perempuan ke pria yang lebih tua

**A/N : Dan yaa... berakhir dengan gajenya..**

**Sumpah author tidak tahu, mengapa ceritanya jadi gaje begini? Tanyakan saja kepada rumput yang bergoyang *authordigantung**

**Maaf ya.. disini mereka OOC bangeet.. maafkan author**

**Dan sangaat pendek.. maaf ya. Kalau dilanjut, kuusahakan chapter depan bisa lebih panjang**

**Dan disini kok ada 'Oppa' nya ya?**

**Itu panggilan Yaya khusus ke kakak-kakaknya di ff saya ini :3**

**Ini terserah readers aja.. mau dilanjut atau enggak.. kalau dilanjut bakal ku lanjut, kalau enggak ya gak bakal *yajelaslhathor**

**Ok akhir kata dr author,**

**Can you please Read and Review my fanfict? **


End file.
